Phoenix 3: IGNITION
by MaxDark
Summary: Held up due to major writers block.
1. A Terrible Gardener

The day had finally began, no one was asleep in the large city, roaring with so many vehicles and workers. As the two people walked towards the crime scene they were greeted by a stern looking man by the name of William Filgous.

"And you are?"

"Agent Young of the FBI, this is my partner Dr. Hood, we were told a man was washed up here with nothing to distinguish him by."

"Yes, do you have any possible explanations for this?"

"We believe that a woman by the name of Geppetto killed this man so she could hide her tracks."

"Geppetto? Agent Young this is a crime scene not a re-enactment of the Pinocchio story."

"Geppetto is the alias of a highly skilled geneticist who has been cloning humans, illegally, to make a profit so she can begin a much larger plan," replied Jacob.

"Please Dr. Hood, this is a crime scene in a city, not a game of James Bond, now can you both please just do your job and stop with all this evil Pinocchio stuff."

"That certainly went well," remarked Rachel as she joined Jacob's side to go look at the scene.

"It's not the first time someone hasn't believed us about Geppetto," replied Jacob.

"And it probably won't be the last," added Rachel as they finally reached the crime scene. "What do you think?"

"Well judging from the build up of these four types of plant life," began Jacob, pointing to four areas where plants and moss had grown, "about two days."

"I can't see the difference," stated Rachel referring to the plant life.

"They may look like the same plant but there are four different kinds here."

"How much do you garden?"

"Once a month," stated Jacob not even looking up as he said it.

"You must be a terrible gardener," remarked Rachel.

"Oh no, not really, I have this plant that can survive much longer without food," answered Jacob.

"We have company," stated Rachel suddenly as she turned to see other FBI agents striding towards them, they didn't get the chance to run as the agents injected something into their arms. Everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob woke up to the sight of a cars interior, as he reached over to try and wake Rachel he realized that it may not be the best idea as the agents from before were driving the car. Suddenly before he could do anything more he was flung into the restraints of his seatbelt as the car stopped on impact of its collision, a black sedan. Luckily Rachel had suffered no injury because she too was strapped into a seat belt, although Jacob could not say the same for the agents. Not waiting for Rachel to wake up he carefully opened the door and went over to check the driver of the other car.

"Hood?" called Rachel groggily as she exited the smashed vehicle, "what happened?"

"Physics," answered Hood with little show of emotion in his voice, walking over to see what Jacob had witnessed she was greeted by the sight of Kal Dakaro, dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This part of my Phoenix story will be put…yes I dare say it…into CHAPTERS!!!! I know, it nearly killed me to say it but I'm still gasping for breath on a little air. So keep reading. Because now it really gets interesting.


	2. NOTICES 1

NOTICE 1: I am working on the chapters, so please have patience, I am waiting for some decent reviews, NOTE: I am not pointing out at you "Tigerlily 124", yours was fine. But you others, Aren't very helpful, okay! I get it! You like my story, but WHY!?!?! Oh god! Look: you even made me use bad grammar, so "fair-to-go" of me. Tell me why you like my story, not that you like it. I know you like it whenever I look at the hits list, so actually give me a review. For those of you (ilive4jeans) that have not been very great on the "reasons why you like my story" thing, look up the definition of a review in the dictionary, please. I merely want to know why you like it and what about it you like.

NOTICE 2: The parts are going to be renamed:

P1 will be: (Phoenix: Ash-Risen)

P2 will be: (Phoenix: Vendetta)

P3 will be: (Phoenix: Ignition)

The Epilogue will be: (Phoenix: Aftermath)

The Second Series will be called: (Almagest) A/N: Almagest is Arabic for "the Greatest"

SS p1 will be: (Almagest: Puppeteer)

SS p2 will be: (Almagest: Alexandria)

SS p3 will be: (Almagest: Endless)

SS p4 will be: (Almagest: Ancient)

SS p5 will be: (Almagest: Revelations)

The Almagest series will be a series when…Geppetto once more returns.

I will be posting the next chapter soon, just hold on for a bit longer. The longer I take to post it then it must mean the longer it is.

I will now explain my creation, the "Phoenix Project" in more detail.

In the Phoenix Project, the patient's brain, is transferred into another body, but of course, it would be in danger of the 2nd body's white blood cells. So a serum is created, each one is unique because it must cooperate with that specific DNA. The serum is applied to the person so that the patient's brain safely survive in the 2nd body. Thus they gain a new body, like a phoenix. Thus, I call it the "Phoenix Project"

Forever Yours – Commander Talon Necros


	3. The Abuse Of Mass Media

Chapter 2

The day was ending as the sun set over the bustling streets of the city. Far from the crowds were seven figures all wearing lab coats and operating gloves.

"Are you sure that the organ went undamaged?" asked one, a man that was obviously in control.

"Yes Lucifer," answered one of the others. "The patient is perfectly fine and all that needs to be done now is to perfect the serum."

"Have you begun yet?"

"We've gotten through six failures, if the patient did have the disease than it is surely critical now."

"Well begin the tests on this new serum trial, we need this pay off to begin the Operation MainFreeze."

###############

"She's going to pay for this, with more than her worthless ego can afford," spoke Rachel, furious. After looking through the files in the car wreck, they had found out that Lee was dead. The FBI believed they were the culprits.

###############

The room was dark, the entire south wall of it was dominated by multiple television and computer screens. The screens all acted as one at the moment, the wall showing a giant eclipse-like shape that spun around. The eclipse had a crescent a fourth of the way across. The letters L.5M.G.N. spun around the eclipse, the eclipse spun to the left to right, while the letters spun the opposite direction. The letters stood for: Lynx 5 Media Group Network. A man sat in the dark, suddenly the screens flashed on, but the man showed no shock from the sudden light. One of the larger screens flashed to the picture of a newspaper front, a series of question marks across where the headline should be. Typing incredibly fast he wasted just under three seconds of his time, (using one hand) typing on his handheld wireless keyboard. Words replaced the question marks.

"Government Advisor Murdering Agents Finally Caught," read the man, licking his lips he said, "inspiring." The man was Sei Yind (pronounced Sie), a man whose media empire had grown to at least one country on every continent. The name Lynx5 was supposed to represent how he claimed to, 'unite the 5 continents of this great planet for a better understanding of its great race'. The man's head set buzzed, clicking it on, his monitors were replaced by six dozen miniature faces of a woman.

"Are your men ready?" spoke Geppetto.

"Yes, at your disposal my dear."

"Do you have the proper headlines?"

"Exact to the proper necessaries."

"Oh, and there were no survivors of the crash other than Jacob Hood and Rachel Young, who have not been caught yet."

"Delicious," spoke the man, quickly pressing a key, one of the other screens turned back to the headline, he typed again and it changed to 'Government Advisor Runs Amuck Murdering Agents'. "It's all set, it can't be stopped, in a matter of minutes your plan shall succeed, and I'll be out of here, in a Lynx5 news helicopter covering the event, its going to be a fantastic show."

"Just so," spoke Geppetto before she terminated the connection. Tapping his keyboard again, the man looked up at the now changed screen to see his bodyguard Keila looking back at him.

"Keila, I've decided to hold a little interview with Mr. Hood."

#############

"Rachel, be careful," whispered Hood as the two crept through the seemingly empty storage facility.

"Hey, it's my job to tell you that," she said smiling, turning to look at him. Suddenly she was hoisted into the air, Hood could see the figure of a black woman, who despite her feminine and weak look, was very strong. Hood ran to find cover as shots rang out, the woman threw Rachel onto the ground where she grunted before twisting around, obviously uncomfortable but unable to do anything. Keila ran around a corner, running from the gunfire. Running back to Rachel with an object in hand, Hood ducked to avoid becoming a target.

"Geppetto or the FBI, we're trapped."

"Jacob, just get out of here."

"No, you're the one the FBI wants, besides, I'd kind of look stupid if I was standing at the alter alone on our wedding day," whispered Hood as he dragged the blanket that Rachel had fallen on.

"No!" exclaimed Rachel as she saw the semi that Hood was attempting to drag her to. "Jacob, I want to be able to walk to the alter on our wedding day, not turn the wheels on a wheelchair." But Hood still managed to get her into the semi, he hoped that his driving had, by some discrepant event, had improved some how. He drove through the doorway only to find a roadblock in front of him.

"Oh no," said Hood as he saw it, putting the truck in reverse he backed into one of the FBI's cars. "Less chance he'll follow us now," said Jacob, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You made a car that could run on vegetable oil, and you're terrible at driving, what was the point?" questioned Rachel from her place on the bed in the back of the semi.

"I rigged it to run on vegetable oil, not made it. For your information, I never drove the thing, someone else did, and the one time I did drive it, it ran out of fuel."

"That explains the lack of experience."

"Hey!"

"What do we do now?"

"The mysteries run too deep, I think its time to go about this differently."

"How?"

"No more science, this time we go directly to Geppetto."

"How do you know where she'll be? What have you been keeping from me?"

"When Geppetto was still asleep in that hotel room, I inserted a tracker slip into her back."

"A tracker slip? You mean one of those little sticker things they have in stores to keep criminals from taking them?"

"Upgraded, but yah."

* * *

"Geppetto, how long?"

"Two hours."

* * *

Sorry about the lack of detail, I just really want to get this story moving to the final showdown.

SNEAK PREVIEW AT: ALMAGEST

Picking up a newspaper, Jacob read the cover, it was an old issue of the newspaper "The Daily Scoop", but the date was still what troubled him. "Rachel, you know that moment when we were in that storage facility?"

"Yah, what's the matter?" asked Rachel through the chunk of apple in her mouth, she was attempting to outgrow her sweet-tooth.

"What time was it?"

"Um," Rahel waved her hand in front of her face to signify that he should wait for her to finish chewing what was in her mouth, after a few seconds she replied, "I think around noon."

"Than how come this was issued at the start of that same morning?"

LYNX 5 MEDIA GROUP

_**THE DAILY SCOOP**_

**ROGUE AGENT: HIDE-AND-SEEK, NO LONGER CHILD'S PLAY**

FBI SCIENCE ADVISOR AND HIS FBI ACCOMPLICE UNLEASH ARMAGEDON ACROSS THE CITY AS THEY SUFFER FROM DELUSIONS OF A "WORLD TAKE-OVER" THAT THEY INTEND TO STOP. A QUESTION TO DOCTOR JACOB HOOD AND HIS FIANCEE MISS RACHEL HEATHER YOUNG: DOES SCIENCE DICTATE THAT YOU SHOULD DESTROY INNOCENT LIVES JUST TO PREVENT YOUR OWN PERSONAL ILLUSIONS?

"Somebody at Lynx5 knew before it happened," said Rachel.

"No, somebody at Lynx5 is the reason it happened."


	4. Note to Readers about huge WRITERS BLOCK

December 21st, 2009

**Dear Readers,**

Due to the long update times for some of my stories, I will be jumping back to some of my other ones. I will be turning my attention to:

-Shattered Midnights (Spyro the Dragon)

-A New Beginning (Dinosaur)

-The Immortal Vow (Dragonheart)

Sorry if this has caused any inconveniences and unhappy waits. But I have a duty to my readers, and besides, soon my Shadows Of The Heart (Spyro the Dragon) fic will be done and then I can move to the next in that series. So for now I will be jumping back to other stories.

And** to readers of my Phoenix trilogy (Eleventh Hour**), I am sorry that I have had such a huge writers block, but I'm thinking of a way for Jacob and Rachel to solve the case in a way not used on the show (Spoiler: The tracker was thrown out by Geppetto). So if anyone wants to help me out of this oubliette of mine, feel free to, cause this writers block is killing me as much as you.

Thank you for your time,

Sincerely,

MaxDark


End file.
